De legende van de Grobbelzomper
"De legende van de Grobbelzomper" is de tweede aflevering van het eerste seizoen van Gravity Falls. Beschrijving Mabel en Dipper horen van een oude gek dat er een groot monster rondzwemt in het meer. Omdat ze een fotowedstrijd willen winnen, besluiten ze om Stan achter te laten in zijn vissersbootje en achter het monster aan te gaan. Samenvatting De aflevering begint in de ochtend in de Raadselschuur, Dipper en Mabel houden een strooprace met "Meneer Stroop" en "Mountie Man", hun flessen stroop. Mabel duwt op de onderkant van de fles, wat haar een voorsprong geeft, en wint, maar eindigt met haar hoestend van de stroop. Dipper leest dan een krant en ziet een advertentie voor een monster fotowedstrijd. Een advertentie voor hamsterballen voor mensen, trekt Mabel's aandacht, maar Dipper zegt dat hij het over de avertentie voor de fotowedstrijd had. Hij vraagt of ze toevallig nog foto's van de kabouters hebben, maar die hebben ze niet, maar Mabel heeft nog wel een stukje van een dwerg zijn baard. Stan komt de kamer binnen dat het familiepretdag is. Dipper vraagt of het zoals de vorige familiepretdag wordt, waar ze vals geld moesten maken en de gevangenis voor in moesten. Mabel zegt hoe koud de gevangenis was en rilt. Stan geeft toe dat hij niet de beste zomer oppas was, maar belooft dat ze echt familiepret zullen beleven. Hij legt blij uit dat de kinderen een blinddoek moeten op doen en in zijn auto moeten gaan. Ze juichen allebei van blijdschap, maar Dipper verwerkt dan wat Stan zojuist zei en zegt "Wacht, wat?" verbaasd. Dipper en Mabel zijn geblindoekt achter in Stan's auto. Dipper vertel hoe blinddoeken altijd tot ellende leiden. Mabel heeft het gevoel dat al haar andere zintuigen verstrekt zijn en dat ze met haar vingers kan zien, en voelt aan Dipper's gezicht. Stan rijdt gevaarlijk en Dipper vraagt of hij niet ook een blinddoek draagt. Hij zegt dat hij met zijn staar geen ene fluit ziet. Stan vraagt zich af of het einde van de weg een koolmees is en ze rijden van een berg af. Ze arriveren op de locatie, en Stan zegt dat ze hun blinddoeken af mogen doen. Het is visseizoen bij het Meer van Gravity Falls en het hele dorp is aanwezig. Dipper vindt het verdacht en eist een uitleg van Stan waarom hij opeens met de tweeling wilt gaan vissen. Stan vertelt dat hij nooit vismaatjes heeft gehad want de jongens van de schuur "mogen" en "vertrouwen" hem niet. Opa McGucket rent langs, en vertelt dat hij de Gravity Falls Grobbelzomper weer gezien heeft. Hij laat iedereen een in tweeën gesplitste boot zien en beweert dat de Grobbelzomper erachter zit, maar de dorpelingen lachen hem uit en zijn zoon schaamt zich voor het. Dipper realiseert dat als ze een foto van de Grobbelzomper maken, ze de $1.000 prijzengeld van de fotowedstrijd kunnen delen. Mabel fantaseert wat ze met de $500 doet, en heeft een fantasie over het hebben van een gigantische hamsterball en lacht een hamster uit. Ze rent in de hamsterbal, door een muur heen en rent blij door. Mabel stopt dan bij een kruising en praat tegen twee jaren 80 cartoonische jongens, die in een sportauto zitten. Ze vertelt dat "Kijken mag, maar handen thuis!" De jongens' zonnebrillen vallen neer terwijl ze "Kicken!" zeggen, Mabel rolt door piepend terwijl techno muziek op de achtergrond speelt. Mabel komt uit haar fantasie en zegt dat Dipper voor de volle "miljoen procent" op haar kan rekenen. Soes komt aanvaren en vertelt dat ze zijn boot, de S.S. Cool Dude, kunnen gebruiken voor hun monsterjacht en de tweeling laat Stan achter en varen in de richting van Schuttershol Eiland. Onderweg naar het eiland geeft Dipper, Mabel en Soes een korte toespraak. Hij vertelt dat het grootste probleem met monsterjagen is dat ze te weinig camera's hebben, dus heeft hij 17 wegwerpcamera's gekocht, Ze verliezen al gauw zes van de zeventien camera's. Ze besluiten dat Dipper kapitein wordt, Mabel co-kapiteiten en Soes assistent co-kapitein. Dipper zegt dat ze de Grobbelzomper naar boven moeten lokken met aas uit een ton. Soes vraagt toestemming of hij het mag proeven, Dipper reageert met "prima", Mabel zegt dat ze het "co-prima" vindt en Soes zegt vervolgens "assistent co-prima" en likt het aas. Soes maakt een raar gezicht en de tweeling begint te lachen. Soes zegt "Gast, ik weet niet wat ik daar van verwachtte". Stan ziet hun in de verte en is jaloers, hij ziet een koppel in de verte waar hij naar toe vaart, de man vraagt zijn vriendin ten huwelijk en Stan vertelt een mop dat zijn ex-vrouw hem nog steeds mist, maar dat ze steeds beter mikt en hij vertelt hoe getrouwd zijn vreselijk is. Mabel gebruikt een pelikaan als een buikspreekpop, ze probeert er door te spreken terwijl ze water drinkt (waar ze in stikt en de pelikaan vliegt weg) Als ze op het eiland belanden horen ze "monstergeluiden" dat ze eerder hoorden. Dipper realiseert later dat de rots waar hij op zit de straart van de Grobbelzomper is en staat klaar om een foto te maken, maar de Grobbelzomper achtervolgt hun op land. Ze komen terug op de boot, maar worden nog steeds achtervolgt op water. Uiteindelijk komen ze bij een waterval terecht en in een grot. De Grobbelzomper komt vast te zitten in de grot en Dipper maakt snel foto's. Een stuk rots valt op de Grobbelzomper en Dipper merkt dat er iets niet klopt als er vonken van het wezen af komen. Hij klopt op de Grobbelzomper en inderdaad is het van metaal. Ze openen een luikdeur, en komen erachter dat Opa McGucket het beest bestuurt. McGucket vertelt dat hij het deed om aandacht te krijgen van zijn zoon omdat als je oud wordt, je veel tijd met je familie zou moeten besteden. De tweeling komt er dan achter dat ze Stan zomaar achterlieten. Ze gaan naar hem toe en verontschuldigen zich. Ze maken een aantal foto's en genieten van de vaart. Het beeld gaat dan onderwater en zien we de echte Grobbelzomper die Dipper's laatste camera opeet. Nogmaal, tijdens de credits van de show, doet Mabel weer de stem van de pelikaan en vertelt een mop aan Dipper, dat hem irriteert. Credits *'Geschreven door:' **Michael Rianda **Alex Hirsch *'Geregisseerd door:' **John Aoshima *'Storyboards door:' **John Aoshima **Tyler Chen **Erik Fountain Universum de:Angelsaison en:The Legend of the Gobblewonker pl:The Legend of the Gobblewonker pt-br:A Lenda do Gobblewonker de:Angelsaison